One Small Mistake
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: All it will take to ruin all of Sidious's plans is one seemingly small mistake. Takes place durring Revenge of the Sith, Anakin and Padme, with some Obi-Wan and Satine along with Rex and Ahsoka.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 1

Everything was going according to plan for Darth Sidious Dark Lord of the Sith. Through the identity of Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic, he would soon become Emperor of his own Galactic Empire and Anakin would become his Sith apprentice. But all it would take was one seemingly small mistake to make all of Sidious's carefully laid plans fall down around him.

* * *

Padme placed her hand on the large window of the Chancellor's office as she watched the battle between the clone troopers stationed on Coruscant and Seperatist droids. That morning Padme had been chosen by the Delegation of 2000 to present the Chancellor a petition asking him to give up the emergency powers that he gained right before the war. Padme was willing to help out any way she could since she felt that it was her fault that the power hungry Palpatine gained the office of Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Even though she knew that the Chancellor would most likely reject the petition, it was her duty to the Republic to protect the rights of all its citizens.

Not long after she had arrived at the Senate building for the meeting that she had scheduled with Palpatine, the battle broke out. She ran to the Chancellor's office only to find it abandoned, Palpatine's guards and the JedI assigned to keep an eye on him must have taken to a shelter right before I had arrived, thought Padme. Because of the multiple attempts on the Chancellor's life and the rumors that someone in the Senate was the Sith Lord that was controlling the war, the JedI kept a close eye on Palpatine in hopes of finding out the identity of the Sith Lord.

While one hand was clutching the data pad with the petition, her other hand was placed on her pregnant belly that was hidden under her long flowing gown. A pregnancy was usually a cause for celebration on her home planet of Naboo, since it was the start of a new life. But she had to hide the fact that she was six months pregnant because the father of her child was a JedI and for some reason marriage was forbidden to any member of the JedI Order. Even though common sense told her that it was foolish to marry a JedI, her heart told her that life without her beloved husband, Anakin Skywalker, was a thought that she found impossible to imagine now.

Just then General Grievous burst into the office. It took all of Padme's strength to faint from fright. What is Grievous doing here, he has never came to Coruscant before now, thought Padme. "Where is the Chancellor," rasped the droid general as a coughing fit overtook him. "I don't know where he is," said Padme in an almost monotone voice, hoping that it hid the fear that she felt. "Count Dooku sent me here to capture the Chancellor so we can ransom him off as a hostage, but since I don't have the patience to rip apart Coruscant for just one man, you will have to do," growled Grievous as he roughly grabbed Padme's arms. Help me, Anakin, you're my only hope, Padme cried to Anakin through their bond in the Force.

* * *

Help me, Anakin, you're my only hope, rang through Anakin's head. What's going on is something wrong with Padme or is it just my imagination, thought an uneasy Anakin as he opened his eyes. He was tired of these useless missions that were spread throughout the galaxy that the JedI Council had been sending them on lately. Couldn't they send some other JedI out on these missions, I just want to go home, thought Anakin. Right now all he wanted to do was go back to Coruscant or Naboo and spend time with his wife Padme. Maybe hearing Padme's voice in his mind was just his desire to be with his wife projected into his mind. But it could also be a cry of help sent through their Force bond, and that thought kept Anakin on guard.

Just then Anakin's padwan ran into the room as if she was being chased by an army of droids. "What's wrong Snips," asked Anakin cautiously as he sat up. "I don't know, Master, but Master Kenobi sent me here to take you to the communications room, it seems that Master Windu has an important mission for us," said Ahsoka. "Great another mission," grumbled Anakin as he stood up and grabbed his hooded cloak. But part of him noticed that Ahsoka had called Anakin Master and the few times that Ahsoka didn't call him Skyguy, he knew that something bad was about to happen.

Once the Master and Padawan made it to the communications room, Anakin saw that Obi-Wan was thoughtfully stroking his beard while talking to a life size holo image of Mace Windu. "It is good of you to join us, JedI Knight Skywalker and Padawan Tano," said Windu tensely. Anakin gave Windu an annoyed sort of shrug. Anakin admired Master Windu for being one the greatest lightsaber duelist, but Anakin couldn't bring himself to like the man since Windu was one of his harshest critics.

"You were saying that Grievous has attacked Coruscant and taken a hostage, I guess that we are needed for a rescue mission," said Obi-Wan. "Correct Master Kenobi," said Windu. "That is quite a bold move for a coward like Grievous," said Anakin. "As shocking as it sounds, Grievous attacked Coruscant in hopes of taking Chancellor Palpatine as his hostage. While he was the leader in the battle, I don't think that he was the one that came up with the plan it was most likely Dooku or the elusive Darth Sidious. But before Grievous made it to the Chancellor's office we were able to get Palpatine to a shelter even though threw quite the tantrum along the way," said Windu. "It seems like you have everything under control, then why do you need us, I thought that the Chancellor had been taken hostage," said Ahsoka. "We thought that we had everything under control, but right before the Seperatists had attacked Senator Amidala had an important meeting with the Chancellor, I guess that was why he was unwilling to leave his office, though I don't know why these politicians are so willing to risk their lives for something like that. I guess Senator Amidala made it to the Senate building about the same time that Grievous did and since he was too impatient to search for the Chancellor, so he decided to take Senator Amidala as his hostage," said Windu.

Anakin felt his body shake with uncontrolled rage. If he harms even a single hair on her head, I will rip that worthless piece of junk to shreds, thought Anakin. As cruel as it sounded, he wished that Palpatine had been the one that Grievous had captured, not Padme. I shouldn't be thinking that, without Palpatine the Republic will fall apart. But without Padme, I will die, thought Anakin.

Before Anakin knew what he was doing he started to run towards the docking bay. He didn't care if his actions would gain the disapproval of the JedI Council, all he cared about was saving Padme. "Anakin, slow down," Obi-Wan called from behind him. Once Obi-Wan had caught up with Anakin, he grabbed the younger JedI's shoulder and quickly turned him around so he could face his former JedI Master. "Calm down, Anakin," said Obi-Wan as Ahsoka caught up with them. "Calm down, how can I calm down when Padme is in that monster's clutches. I have to save her, what would you do if it was Satine in the same situation," said Anakin.

"I understand how you feel, Anakin, but you shouldn't go at this mission alone. Both Ahsoka and I will have your back," said Obi-Wan. Not for the first time, Anakin wondered if his former JedI Master knew about his marriage to Padme. "Thank you Master," said Anakin.

* * *

While everything didn't go exactly as planned, Sidious wasn't exactly to worried about how things turned out that day. He had hoped that he would end up being the hostage because he knew that they would send Anakin along with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on the rescue mission, and he hoped to use that opportunity to influence Anakin over to the Dark Side of the Force. But his guards and the JedI with him had dragged him to a shelter before Grievous made it to his office. But if anyone had to take his place as the hostage, he was glad that it had been Padme. As Anakin's wife, he would become fiercely overprotective of Padme whenever she was put in danger. His only regret was the fact that he wouldn't be able to see how Anakin reacts when Dooku killed Padme. If anything could drive him over the edge to the Dark Side of the Force it would be the death of Padme, and it would give him opportunity to get rid of a very troublesome Senator. Sidious didn't really care if Anakin ended up killing Dooku in the process since the Count was talking about turning himself over to the JedI to end the war that he had grown tired of.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Obi-Wan was there, I wouldn't have sent Anakin on such a delicate mission, when he found out that Senator Amidala was the hostage young Skywalker looked like he would kill anyone that got in his way. I think that he is too emotionally attached to Senator Amidala and he should be kept away from her," said Windu. "We must trust Anakin, he is the Chosen One. Besides you can't blame him for being upset over what happened to Senator Amidala, he has known her since he was a little boy. As for keeping them apart, I think that the rules about emotional attachment his too harsh and we should change the rules in order to survive these time. What do you think Master Yoda," asked Shaak Ti. "Trust in the Force, we must," was all Yoda would say.

"While you are debating about who we should or shouldn't trust, and which rules of the JedI Order should be gotten rid of, my Republic is falling apart," snapped Sidious. "Your Republic? The Galactic Republic belongs to the citizens that live in it, you are merely a servant to the people," said Windu. "I apologize, I just got caught up in the moment," said Palpatine. "See that it doesn't happen again," said Windu. "Troubling times, these are," said Yoda. Soon the Republic will be my Empire and there is nothing you can do to stop it, thought Sidious.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan kept a close eye on Anakin while they were getting ready for the rescue mission. He knew that his former padawan had a very close relationship with Senator Amidala. Qui-Gon had told Obi-Wan that Anakin had formed a childhood crush on her they had first met. Qui-Gon saw nothing wrong with it, but Obi-Wan saw this as a another reason why they boy shouldn't be trained in the ways of the Force. While Obi-Wan came to terms with Anakin being a JedI, he didn't know what to think about his former padawan's relationship with Senator Amidala.

To make matters worse, he was pretty sure that Anakin was influencing Ahsoka. While he was sure that Anakin didn't tell Ahsoka about his relationship with Padme, he didn't keep Ahsoka from flirting with Captain Rex. It was something that recently happened, and it seemed like Rex returned Ahsoka's feelings.

But at the same time Obi-Wan didn't feel like he had the right to judge Anakin and Ahsoka because of the way he felt about Satine. He had met Satine when he was Qui-Gon's padawan. While he was on a mission to protect the newly appointed Duchess of Mandalore, he fell in love with her. When the mission ended, he thought that his feelings for the beautiful duchess would fade away with time. But when they were reunited during the Clone Wars, he had realized that his feelings for her had grown instead of diminished. He even found out that Satine had fallen in love with him too.

A part of Obi-Wan also thought that there was nothing wrong with the type of relationship Anakin had with Padme. Anakin always seemed much more focused whenever a mission involved Padme. He also didn't seem to let his love for Padme get in the way with what must be done for the JedI Order. In fact it seems like Padme has made Anakin a much better person than he used to be, thought Obi-Wan.

"Master, why are you wasting time staring at me? We need to go to Coruscant's orbit so we can rescue Padme," said Anakin franticly. "Of course, I was just thinking about relationships and the Jedi Order," said Obi-Wan. "Did anyone ever tell you that you can be so weird sometimes," said Anakin. As Obi-Wan and Anakin shared an uneasy laugh, Ahsoka joined them so they could now leave to save Padme.

* * *

Padme was being dragged through the hallways of the Invisible Hand by General Grievous. "Where are you taking me," asked Padme. "You are being taken to Count Dooku," said Grievous as yet another fit of coughing overtook him. How often will that droid cough, thought Padme. Grievous then threw Padme into a room with Dooku.

The elderly aristocrat was facing a large window that showed the blockade that the Seperatists had set up around the orbit of Coruscant. The young Senator was reminded of the blockade that the Trade Federation set up around Naboo thirteen years ago. "Traitor, how could you do this to the Republic," Padme cried out. "I'm not a traitor, that would be the Chancellor," said Dooku as he turned to face her.

While Padme was no longer a supporter of Palpatine, she didn't think that he was a traitor. "You're lying," said Padme weakly. "If I am then explain why our dear Chancellor is still in office long after his term limits have expired, why does he insist on keeping his emergency powers when the only person they benefit is the Chancellor himself, and more importantly why won't he use diplomacy to end the Clone Wars," said Dooku as he led her over to a chair and shackled her to it.

She hated to admit it, but what Dooku said made a lot of sense. "If you care so much about the fate of the Republic, then why did you join the Seperatists and became their leader," said Padme. "I am not the leader of the Seperatists, I am only a figurehead. But the reasons would have to be like you I am an idealist, I thought that the Seperatists and Darth Sidious, the real leader of the Seperatists, were what was best for the Galaxy. It didn't help matters that I was angry at the Jedi Council for doing nothing to prevent the death of Qui-Gon.

"But I recently realized that I was just a pawn for the dark plans that Sidious had concocted. Have you ever wondered why the Seperatists were made up only of planets that are populated by only non humans? Sidious wanted it that way so he could use them to stir up prejudice against non humans since he hates them so much and believes that non humans have no purpose in the Empire he wants to create. When my usefulness has run out, I will be sacrificed to a younger, more powerful man who will take my place," said Dooku.

"Who," asked Padme fearing what the answer would be. "Isn't it obvious, it's Anakin. As the Chosen One, he can tip the scales for whichever side he is on," said Dooku.

* * *

Anakin had once heard that some people were driven mad if they stared at hyperspace too long. But Anakin found the sight of it to be calming. Though at this point, he was too worried about Padme's fate to let anything to calm him down. It had been six months since Anakin had last seen Padme. That had been torture for him, but the thought that he might never see her again was unbearable. At least I have Obi-Wan and Ahsoka to keep me from going insane, thought Anakin as his star fighter was let out of hyperspace to a scene of chaos.

Author's Note: I have set up a poll for my next Star Wars fic called Master and Padawan, which is what would happen if Qui-Gon survived the battle against Darth Maul and became Anakin's Jedi Master. The poll is who would you like to see Obi-Wan get with in this fic, I would like to hear the opinions of the fans.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 3

While Anakin and Obi-Wan were trying to find a way onto the Invisible Hand, Ahsoka stayed with the clone troopers to help them fight the droid star fighters. In spite of the fact that she was only sixteen years old, Ahsoka had already gained a reputation as a powerful Jedi Padawan. There were even rumors that she might soon gain the title of Jedi Knight, which would make her the youngest being ever to become a JedI Knight.

But Ahsoka knew that she wouldn't be where she was today if it wasn't for her Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker. She had first met Anakin two years ago during one of the battles of the Clone Wars. At first Anakin had seemed reluctant to have a padawan since he felt that having a padawan would just get in the way, but they soon formed a strong bond that most brothers and sisters shared. Aside from teaching her how to be a better Jedi, he also taught her everything he knew about mechanics, which happened to be a lot.

He had also given her new perspectives about the Force. If it hadn't been for the fact that Anakin had been her JedI Master, she never would have realized that she was in love with Rex. Ahsoka knew that if she had another JedI Master he or she would have been discouraged from trying to get a romantic relationship with another person. Unlike what Obi-Wan had thought, Ahsoka knew about Anakin's marriage to Padme. She had once accidentally walked in on Anakin and Padme making out. At first Ahsoka was freaked out that Anakin would break one of the most important rules of the Jedi Order. Now Ahsoka believed that it was wrong for the Jedi Order to try to keep apart two people who loved other more than life itself. In fact she didn't see anything that would cause Anakin to fall to the Dark Side of the Force just because he was married to Padme. I hope that Skyguy is able to save Padme, I would hate to what would happen if he lost her, thought Ahsoka.

* * *

Once their Jedi star ships crash landed in the docking bay of the Invisible Hand, Anakin and Obi-Wan had to jump out of their ships to fight off the a group of droids that had surrounded them. Once the droids were turned into scrap metal, Anakin had R2-D2 hack into the Invisible Hand's computer systems so they could find where Padme is. "Padme is at the top of the main tower," said Anakin. "Do you think that you could get that astro mech droid of yours to make one of the lifts take us to the main tower," asked Obi-Wan. "Sure, you should have more faith in Artoo," said Anakin. Obi-Wan's only response was to roll his eyes.

Anakin and Obi-Wan made it to the main tower without many problems, unless you counted the droids that tried to attack them while they were on the lifts. "Wait Anakin, I sense a trap," said Obi-Wan right before Anakin tried to open the door. "What do you want me to do, I can't leave Padme in the hands of Count Dooku," said Anakin. "Spring the trap of course," said Obi-Wan as he opened the door. Sitting in a chair she was chained to in the middle of the room was Padme.

Aside from the fact that she was chained to the chair, Padme looked like she had not been harmed at all. When her eyes landed on Anakin she instantly smiled at him. "I knew that you would come to rescue me, Ani," said Padme

"Yes this reminds me of those silly stories that children love about the brave young knight on a mission to save the beautiful damsel in distress. But sadly this story must have a tragic ending because I was given orders to kill Senator Amidala," said Dooku as he walked out of the shadows and activated his lightsaber. "If you do anything to harm Padme, I'll kill you," yelled Anakin as he activated his lightsaber.

"Anakin don't let the Dark Side of the Force influence you, we can save Padme together," said Obi-Wan. "Stay out of this Kenobi," said Dooku as he used the Force to fling Obi-Wan across the room. When his head hit the wall he was knocked out. "I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I must follow orders, but I want you to know that I have always admired you Senator Amidala," said Dooku as he was about to deliver the killing blow to Padme. Thankfully Anakin was able to intercept it before it hit her.

Last time Anakin fought Dooku, he lost his right arm and he now had a mechanical replacement to remind him of what happened to him on that day. Now Anakin wouldn't let himself be beaten by the older man. Anakin could tell by the shocked look on his face that Count Dooku was surprised by the improvement in Anakin's dueling skills. "I can since much anger in you, the only was you can beat me is if you use it against me," said Dooku. "Don't listen to him, he is trying to make you fall to the Dark Side of the Force," said Padme. "You fool, I would die before I fell to the Dark Side of the Force," Anakin growled at Dooku.

Anakin's lightsaber suddenly cut through the elbow of Dooku's right arm. As Dooku's arm fell to the ground, Anakin caught the light saber. He then crossed the lightsabers together like a giant pair of scissors and put them dangerously close to Dooku's neck.

"Anakin don't do it, this is what his Master wants you to do," said Padme. "If I don't kill him, then what should we do to him," asked Anakin as he kept the lightsabers close to Dooku's neck. "We could have him arrested, maybe we can get him to tell us who the his Master is," said Padme.

"How can we trust you to tell the truth," Anakin snapped at Dooku. "I am tired of this useless war, right now I will do anything to end it, the sooner the better. Also before he died, Qui-Gon told me about you and how he believed that you are the Chosen One. If my former padawan believed in you that much, I think that I could trust you with this sensitive information," said Dooku. At the mention of Qui-Gon's name, Anakin was more willing to show mercy to Dooku.

"You are my prisoner Dooku. I will take you to the Jedi Temple and you will be kept there until further notice," said Anakin as he deactivated the lightsabers. Anakin then walked over to Padme as he waved his, which caused the chains and shackles fell from his wife.

She then threw her arms around Anakin and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for showing him mercy, through Dooku we can find a way to end the war with diplomacy," said Padme. "I would do anything to make you happy," said Anakin.

"Ani, there is something that I must tell you, I'm pregnant," Padme whispered to Anakin. At first it was hard for Anakin to tell that she was pregnant because she was wearing a gown that was hiding her figure. But when she pressed her stomach close to him, he could feel the bulge of her stomach. "That is wonderful news, our child is a blessing of the Force," Anakin whispered to Padme as he caressed her cheek with his left hand.

Anakin's comlink then started to go off at that point. "This is Skywalker here," said Anakin into the comlink. "Hey Skyguy, this is Ahsoka here. Everything is clearing up out here, what about you," said Ahsoka's voice from the comlink. "Everything is going great, we have rescued Senator Amidala and Count Dooku has surrendered to me. All we have to do now is find a way off this bucket of bolts," said Anakin into the comlink. "Well you should do this soon because it looks like we are about to destroy the Invisible Hand," said Ahsoka's voice from the comlink. As Anakin was talking to Ahsoka on the comlink, Dooku was waking up Obi-Wan.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up to a strange sight. It was Count Dooku looming over him. "Don't worry, I won't kill you I have surrendered to young Skywalker," said Dooku. It was also at that point that Obi-Wan noticed that Dooku's right arm had been cut off. What happened while I was knocked out, thought Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's eyes then drifted over to Anakin and Padme who were in a loving embrace. Also the only word that could be used to describe Padme's complexion was glowing. I guess she must be happy to Anakin after six months of being separated, thought Obi-Wan. But their moment was interrupted when the ship started to shudder.

"What's going on," asked Obi-Wan as rubbed on bump on his head that came from being hit on the head. "The ship is falling apart. We have to find a way to get out of here as quickly as we can," said Anakin. Since they were unable to get a hold of R2-D2, they had to climb down the shaft of the lifts. But as they were running down the hallways towards the docking bay, they were trapped by ray shields. "Ray shields, I thought we were better than this," sighed Obi-Wan. "Don't worry Master, I have a feeling that Artoo will be here soon to help us," said Anakin. I don't know how Anakin can have such faith in that glorified trash can, thought Obi-Wan.

But to the shock of the Jedi Master, R2-D2 started to roll up to them. But the droid was being followed by some battle droids. To make matters worse when one of the droids kicked R2-D2, he fell onto his side. "The both of you have a talent of falling into pretty much any trap. Let's hope this turns out like the other time and you find some way to get out of this," muttered Dooku. "Looks like some JedI fell into our trap, Grievous will be happy when we bring them to him," said one of the droids as they approached them. I have a bad feeling about this, thought Obi-Wan.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 4

The prisoners were led into the main control room where General Grievous was standing. Grievous was a tall, imposing cyborg. But Anakin wasn't that impressed with him because he heard that the cyborg general had a reputation of being a coward. One of the droids then handed Grievous the lightsabers of Anakin, Obi-Wan , and Dooku.

"More lightsabers for my collection, I never thought that I would have your lightsaber, Dooku," Grievous before a coughing fit overtook him. "I am Anakin's prisoner, besides I have realized that the only way that this war can end now is for me to give myself up, if you are wise you would do the same thing," said Dooku. The cyborg's eyes then drifted over to Anakin. "Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear. With your reputation I expected someone older," said Grievous. "General Grievous, with your reputation I expected someone shorter," said Anakin calmly.

"You won't be making such snide comments when I kill the pretty Senator with your lightsaber," rasped Grievous as he activated Anakin's lightsaber and approached Padme. How is it that they know to go after Padme to get to me, thought Anakin. By the way that Dooku and Grievous went after Padme they seemed to have known that she was his wife. Was it possible that Dooku was right about the Sith Master being part of the Senate, there also seemed to be a strong possibility that this Darth Sidious knew Anakin personally since he knew such intimate details about his life.

Anakin then used a Force Push to knock Grievous down. Anakin's lightsaber then flew form Grievous's hand and it landed back in Anakin's gloved hand. As Obi-Wan retrieved his and Dooku's lightsaber, Anakin put his lightsaber dangerously close the face of Grievous. "If you ever threaten Padme again, I will you into scrap metal," growled Anakin.

The ship then felt like it was starting to tilt. "The ship is going to crash into Coruscant soon, I would love to stay but I don't want to die," said Grievous before he jumped up and ran out of the room before the door closed leaving Anakin, Obi-Wan, Padme, and Dooku in the room. "The door is locked," said Obi-Wan as he tried to open the door. "Anakin, the only thing you can do now is land the ship," said Padme. "You expect Anakin to land this entire ship," said Dooku with disbelief in his voice. "At this point I think it is only half a ship," said Anakin as he ran towards that main controls.

As the ship entered the atmosphere it started to shake even more. "We're coming in hot," yelled Anakin as it stated to heat up. " I know that you can land this ship," whispered Padme. "Thank you for having so much faith in me, Angel," Anakin whispered back to Padme as he stated to steer the ship.

* * *

On Coruscant people were gathering outside to see the hulking half of a ship that was plummeting toward the surface of the planet. Even Sidious along with his guards and the Jedi that felt like they had to guard him joined the people outside. I don't need these weak Jedi when I have the Dark Side of the Force, thought Sidous. Sidious smiled at the chaos the plummeting ship was causing the citizens of Coruscant.

At the last moment the ship made a safe landing on one of the landing platforms along with the starfighters of the 501st Legion. "Saved Senator Amidala, General Skywalker has," said Yoda as he started to walk towards ship along with Mace Windu and Shaak Ti who were following the old JedI Master. "How do you know that Anakin was able to save Senator Amidala, she was held prisoner by Count Dooku and General Grievous, they aren't known for showing mercy to their prisoners," said Sidious. "Sense it in the Force I do," said Yoda firmly.

Though Sidous could tell that Anakin had saved Padme because of his connection to the Force, he couldn't say so out loud because he couldn't let the JedI Order know about his powers. So he had to pretend not to know about her fate. But one thing that was the fact that he could sense that Dooku was still alive. Now he would have to find a way to get rid of Dooku on his own before Dooku revealed his secret.

The plan was to have Anakin kill Dooku in cold blood which would make Anakin go down the path of the Dark Side of the Force. But Sidious wasn't ready to give up on making Anakin turn to the Dark Side of the Force. His new plan was to control Anakin's dreams and make him think that he was having prophetic nightmares. The last time he used that power on Anakin, the young JedI had touched the Dark Side of the Force. This time he was sure that he could use this ability to make Anakin turn to the Dark Side of the Force and become his Sith Apprentice.

* * *

When Obi-Wan, Dooku, Anakin, and Padme left the ship they were swarmed. Most of the people were praising Anakin for landing the half of the Invisible Hand without taking any lives. Anakin assured them that their job was to now hunt down General Grievous and turn him into scrap metal which caused the people to cheer. "Anakin, I am so pleased that you were able to save Senator Amidala. Now you can hand Count Dooku over to my guards so he can now stand trial as a traitor to the Republic," said Chancellor Palpatine as he approached the group with his guards. "With all do respect Chancellor, Dooku is a prisoner of the Jedi so he will be held at the Jedi Temple so we can find out who his Master is," said Anakin as Yoda, Mace Windu, and Shaak Ti led Dooku away. It seemed like a look of anger crossed Palpatine's face when he looked at Anakin again.

"That was probably the best piloting I have ever seen in my life, Skyguy. I think you have proved that you are the best pilot ever," said Ahsoka as she was dragging Rex with her as she ran towards the group. "Thank you, Snips. I am going to take Padme home, you and Obi-Wan can deal with the Senate," said Anakin. Before Obi-Wan could object, Anakin started to lead Padme away.

While Ahsoka and Rex were talking to Bail Organa, Obi-Wan spotted Duchess Satine who was standing behind one of the columns of the Senate building. Seeing what Anakin went through with Padme it made Obi-Wan want to take Satine in his arms. Obi-Wan then ran over to Satine and threw his arms around her.

"Obi," said Satine sounding pleasantly surprised. "Satine, you have been on my mind the entire time I had been fighting for the Republic," said Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, I was so worried while you were away. There were rumors that you had been killed," said Satine. "Nothing could keep me from your side, not even death itself," said Obi-Wan right before he leaned close to her and kissed her on the lips.

At first Satine stood there stunned, but it didn't take long for her to eagerly return the kiss. Obi-Wan knew what he was doing was forbidden by the JedI Order, but he no longer cared. Obi-Wan had kept himself from being with Siri, his first love and she had died not knowing that he had still loved her. Obi-Wan made a silent vow that he wasn't going to make the same mistake with Satine.

* * *

Padme rested her head on Anakin's shoulder as he was driving her speeder to their home. Padme enjoyed Anakin's clean scent which was a combination of the soap he used and the leather tabards he wore. It was a breath of fresh air compared to her previous boyfriend, Rush Clovis, who smelled like he bathed in cologne.

Rush Clovis brought some unpleasant memories to Padme. Padme started to date Clovis when she became a Senator. They had a pretty serious relationship, Padme even gave her virginity to him. But then she found out that he was cheating on her with Mon Mothma, Bana Breemu, and Terr Taneel. While Pamde eventually became friends with female Senators that Clovis dated, she broke up with Clovis and tried to avoid him whenever she could.

The experience with Clovis even affected Padme's view on love. She wanted nothing to do with something that could cause her so much heartache. But a year later she had her reunion with Anakin. When they had first met ten years ago, Anakin had a sweet childlike crush on Padme and he had stated that he would marry her. Padme had thought that it was something that would fade with the passage of time.

It didn't fade, in fact it had grown into a strong and passionate love for her. When he would look at her it seemed like he was looking into her soul. Since no man had looked at her like that before, it had scared her at first, but now it made her feel special. At first Padme felt like she had to keep Anakin distanced from her in spite of her growing feelings for him. A Jedi was forbidden from any type of romantic relationship and Padme didn't want to ruin his chances at becoming a Jedi.

But as Padme spent more time with Anakin it got harder for her to do it. When their lives were in danger, Padme finally admitted that she was in love with him. When they ended up surviving Padme got married to Anakin. While their marriage wasn't conventional, Padme was still content to be with the man she loved.

"What are you thinking about, Angel," asked Anakin as he landed the speeder on the private landing platform Padme had placed on her apartment. "How lucky I am to have you," said Padme. "No, I am the one that is lucky to have you in my life," said Anakin as he helped Padme out of the speeder. As Anakin and Padme shared a kiss, Padme hoped that nothing would come between them.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 5

That night Sidious's Senior Administrative Aide, Sly Moore led Rush Clovis into the Chancellor's office while Sidious sat behind his desk. Rush was dressed in the uniform of a prisoner of the Republic since he supported the Seperatists by using the Banking Clan to fund new droid factories.

"What the hell do you want with me, I was sleeping when the guards dragged me here," yelled Rush as Sly Moore left the room. "I have a deal for you that will make it worth your while," said Sidious. "What is it," asked Rush.

"I will free you from prison if you do me a favor," said Sidious. "What is your favor," asked Rush suspiciously. "Is it true that you once had a romantic relationship with Senator Amidala," asked Sidious. "Yes, the woman may seem frigid, but she was a real Nexu in bed. But what does that have to do with my freedom," asked Rush.

"For the last three years Senator Amidala had been secretly married to a JedI Knight named Anakin Skywalker. I want you to seduce Padme away from young Skywalker because I feel that she is holding him back from his true potential," said Sidious. "Of course, I will do anything to gain my freedom even murder for you," said Rush.

"Good because my other plan is to have you spy on a group that calls themselves the Delegation of 2000, I feel that they are traitors and plan to kill me. Are you willing to spy for me and kill any of the members of this delegation if necessary," asked Sidious. "Of course Chancellor," said Rush. "Good, I now grant you a full pardon and I will have you moved back to your apartment and your rank as Senator has been restored.

"To gain the trust of the Delegation of 2000 we will say that I was forced to release you because some anti war group thought your imprisonment was unjust. It will be easy for you to make them believe because those bleeding hearts think that the Republic can't force our will upon the Seperatists," said Sidious. "Of course Chancellor," said Rush.

Sidious smiled when Sly Moore led Rush out of the room. That was too easy, thought Sidious. He knew that Rush would never be able to seduce Padme away from Anakin, but he knew that it would be enough to cause the young JedI a lot of frustration.

Sidious stood up and stretched. It was now time for his real work to begin. He knelt on the ground and lifted the edge of the rug, he was the able to find the secret compartment. When he opened the compartment it was filled with stone tablets that had an ancient language that was used by the Sith carved into them. The stone tablets had once belonged to his former Sith Master, Darth Plagueis before Sidious killed him in his sleep.

The tablets contained very Dark Force spells. Sidious picked up the tablet on the top of the stack. It contained a spell that influenced the dream of any living being. Not even a being with Force abilities could resist this spell since a being was at his or her most vulnerable when he or she was asleep.

Three years ago Sidious used this spell on Anakin to make him think that he was having prophetic nightmares about his mother dying. He then influenced the minds of a group of Tusken Raiders so they would kidnap Anakin's mother, Shmi and beat her to death. It was quite easy since Tusken Raiders were such simple minded creatures.

When Anakin saw his mother die, the young man became mad with grief and tapped into the Dark Side of the Force. He then slaughtered the entire Tusken Raider village, he didn't even spare the children. When Anakin tearfully confessed about what she did, Sidious pretended to be sympathetic. But truthfully the old man felt glee at how dark Anakin could become.

Now he was going to use that same spell to make Anakin think that Pamde was going to die in childbirth. For a few months Sidious had known about the pregnancy that Padme was trying to hide from the public. He found it laughable that none of the JedI were able to sense that Padme was pregnant. While Sidious started to chant the spell, he started to think about ways to have Padme and the unborn brat die.

* * *

Anakin instantly knew that he was having a dream. Instead of being in the room that he shared with Padme, he was in some type of room that he would find in a med center. "Anakin," screamed Padme.

Anakin quickly turned around and saw Padme lying on the bed while she was being attended by medical droids. She looked like she was further in her pregnancy because the bulge on her stomach looked bigger. It also seemed like Padme was suffering.

"Anakin I need you. Please save me," cried Padme before she closed her eyes. It was at that moment that Padme's connection to the Force was completely severed and she died.

At that moment Anakin woke up and found himself lying in bed. He slightly turned his head to find Padme asleep and safe. It was only a nightmare, Padme is safe, thought Anakin. But at the same time he remembered the nightmares he had about his mother right before she died.

He then sat up as he picked up his black tunic. He stood up and pulled on the tunic while he left the room. "Master Ani, is there anything you need," asked C-3P0 while he was standing by the door to his room. "I just want to be left alone," said Anakin in a hoarse tone of voice as he quickly walked past the droid. "How rude," muttered C-3P0.

Once Anakin reached the living room he just sunk onto on of the couches in shock. Thankfully none of the handmaidens were in the room, so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him in this state of mind.

The images of Padme dying kept going through his mind. It seemed illogical to him for him to have these types of nightmares since Padme was a strong, healthy, young woman, but at the same time he kept remembering the nightmares about his mother. I can't let Padme die, I would have no reason to live without her, thought Anakin. He then buried his face in his hands and wept.

* * *

When Padme woke up something didn't seem right about her bed. She turned onto her side and saw that Anakin was no longer in bed. She slowly got up and walked out of the room. She saw C-3P0 standing by her room while muttering about how rude Anakin had been to him.

She found Anakin in the living room while sitting on a couch. He was hunched over with his face buried in his hands. There was a slight tremor in his body and she heard him softly sobbing.

When she walked over to Anakin she placed her hand on his back. Through his tunic Padme was able to feel the scars on his back that he had received from a beating his former slave Master, Gardulla the Hutt gave him when he was a child. "Ani, what's wrong," asked Padme in a soothing tone of voice.

When Anakin looked up, Padme saw tears falling from his eyes. His eyes slowly drifted to the japor snippet she was wearing. "I remember when I gave you that," said Anakin in a shaky tone of voice with a weak smile on his lips as he reached out and touched the japor snippet. "Anakin please tell me what's wrong," said Padme.

"I had a nightmare," said Anakin trying to make it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal. "Was it bad," asked Padme. "It was like the nightmare I had before my mom died," Anakin finally admitted. "What was it about," asked Padme. "You die in childbirth," said Anakin.

Padme had to keep herself from fainting in shock. "What about the baby," asked Padme. "I don't know…. I am going to make sure that this nightmare doesn't happen," said Anakin with conviction in his voice. "I think that we should tell Obi-Wan about this," said Padme.

At first Padme thought that Anakin would reject her idea, but his response surprised her. "You're right, I should tell Obi-Wan. I might get into trouble for doing it, but to tell the truth I am tired about keeping this a secret from him. Who knows, I told Ahsoka about out marriage and she took to very well," said Ankain.

"Thank you Ani, but I am going to make this promise to you. I am not going to die when I have too much to live for right now," Padme. Anakin then placed his head on her stomach as he continued to cry. Padme spent most of the night comforting Anakin before they fell asleep in each other arms on the couch.

Author's Note: I really don't know if Anakin really has scars on his back, I just wanted to add this into the story. The next chapter is going to be about Anakin telling Obi-Wan about his marriage to Padme.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 6

Obi-Wan smiled when he woke up and saw Satine sleeping next to him. Because Obi-Wan was sick and tired of pretending that he didn't love Satine. After telling her that he still loved her, they went back to her apartment and spent the whole night making love to each other.

Just then Obi-Wan started to hear the persistent beeping of his com link. He would have liked to have thrown his com link across the room, but he knew that this call could be very important. "Hello," said Obi-Wan with groggy voice into the com link.

"Master, I need to talk to you right now," said Anakin in a strained voice which came from the com link. Obi-Wan quickly sat up while Satine was starting to wake up. Obi-Wan worried because Anakin sounded upset and troubled about something.

"Where do you want to meet me," asked Obi-Wan as he reached over and picked up his boxer shorts.

"At Padme's apartment," said Anakin.

"Alright," said Obi-Wan sounding confused. Why does Anakin want me to meet him at Padme's apartment, thought Obi-Wan as he started to put on his clothes. Thankfully Satine lived in the same building as Padme so he didn't have that far to go.

Once he was done putting on his clothes, Obi-Wan turned his attention to Satine. "Anakin needs me right now, but I will try to come back as soon as I can," said Obi-Wan right before he kissed her on the lips.

As the lift was taking Obi-Wan was trying to get the wrinkles out of his clothes. Obi-Wan was wearing the clothes he was wearing yesterday because he didn't have any spare outfits at Satine's apartment. He also looked in the glass of the lift and tried to make sure that his hair didn't look messy.

Once he made it to the top of the building, Obi-Wan was greeted by C-3P0 and R2-D2 who led him to the living room of the apartment.

Anakin was sitting on the couch and he looked terrible. While he was wearing a fresh set of clothes, he had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were blood shot as if he had spent many hours crying. Every once in a while Anakin would start to wring his hands with worry.

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan with a weak smile on his face. "Master, thank you for coming here as quickly as you could," said Anakin with a slight tremor in his voice.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened with shock when he saw Padme walk into the room. Padme was wearing elegant loose black gown, but Obi-Wan could see that she was pregnant.

"Anakin you got Padme pregnant, I know that you have a romantic relationship with her, but you need to be careful," said Obi-Wan.

"I am not upset because Padme is pregnant," said Anakin sounding annoyed.

Obi-Wan sighed, he should have known that Anakin would have never been distraught about the fact that Padme was pregnant, especially when he was the father.

"What are you going to do about this, Anakin? You can't marry her, it is against the Jedi Code," said Obi-Wan.

"It is a little bit too late for that piece of advice, Master," said Anakin.

"We have been married for the last three years," said Padme who must have seen the confused look on Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan felt his jaw drop at what he had just heard. They are married, thought Obi-Wan in shock.

"Will you please not tell anyone about our marriage? We trust you and told you this because we hope that you will do the right thing," said Padme.

The rational part of Obi-Wan's mind told him to run to the Jedi Council and tell them about Anakin's marriage to Padme. But when he looked at the young couple he knew that he couldn't do it. Padme stared at him with trust and Anakin looked like he couldn't deal with the hurt and shame of being thrown out of the Jedi Order if they found out that Anakin was married. Plus it would make me a hypocrite to tattle on Anakin for being married to Padme when I had just spent the night with Satine, thought Obi-Wan.

"Alright, your secret is safe with me. But I also sense that there is more you want to tell me," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes there is, last night I had a nightmare that Padme died in childbirth. Is there any way I can keep this from happening, because the last time I had nightmares like this was right before my mother died and I can't lose another person I care about so soon," said Anakin.

"If Padme is meant to die then there is nothing we can do," said Obi-Wan.

"I refuse to believe that is true, why should a woman who is not even thirty years old and is about to have her first child while the Sith Lord still lives. Also have you ever thought that my visions are given to me so I can prevent them," said Anakin. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin believed that if he arrived sooner, he could have saved his mother.

"It is possible the future is never set in stone. There might be something you could do to keep Padme from dying. There is also the fact that this dream might just be your fears taking over," said Obi-Wan.

"I hope that you are right," said Anakin softly.

For a long time the Jedi Order taught anyone who had the ability to have prophecies that they had to just accept what they have seen and do nothing to change it. But Qui-Gon had told Obi-Wan that it was just silly for a person to have a gift and to be told not to use it to try to do good for the Republic. But to tell the truth, Obi-Wan didn't know which side of the argument he was truly on.

Just then Obi-Wan heard the sound of a com link. Obi-Wan was about to reach for his com link when he saw Anakin pull out his com link.

"Skywalker here," said Anakin into his com link.

"Anakin we need for you to come to the Jedi Temple right now," said the voice of Mace Windu.

"Why," asked Anakin with an arched eyebrow. Since Mace Windu and Anakin didn't really get along, it was odd for Mace Windu to contact Anakin.

"Dooku says that he will only tell who his Sith Master is," said Mace Windu.

"Alright, I will be there as soon as I can," said Anakin.

Author's Note: In the next chapter, Anakin talks to Dooku about his Sith Master.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.

Chapter 7

Unlike Anakin and Obi-Wan who got to spend the night at the apartments of the women they loved, Ahsoka had to spend the night at the Jedi Temple. While Ahsoka would have preffered to have spent time with her boyfriend, Rex, she enjoyed spending time with the padawans around her age that she had become friends with over the years. Her main friend was a young woman in her early twenties named Barriss Offee. Even though she was now a Jedi Knight, she was a padawan was a padawan when they had become best friends.

Ahsoka was also close friends with a pair of fourteen year old padawans named Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy and Whie Malreaux. Since Tallisibeth hated her name, she preffed to use her nickname, Scout and most people at the Jedi Temple reffered to her by that name. Ahsoka and the group of friends knew that Scout and Whie were secretly dating and loved each other very much. Ahoska had to admit that the only couple that she could find more loving than Whie and Scout were Anakin and Padme. At this point Scout had gone through two Jedi Masters who had both been killed during the Clone Wars. Because she wasn't the strongest padawan ever she feared that she would be soon sent to the Agri Corps, a place where younglings who were unable to get a Jedi Master were sent.

Whie was a kind padawan who had a very strong conection to the Force, in fact the only being who had a stronger conection was Anakin himself. While Ahsoka like Whie a lot, she didn't like his Jedi Master, Maks Leem, who made no secret about the fact that she didn't like Anakin and feels that Whie would have been a better choice for the Chosen One. Whie came from a very wealthy family and it was said that he might inherit his family fortune since he was his parents only living child in spite of the fact that Jedi Order had rules against things like that.

The final friend in Ahsoka's group of friends was Serra Keto, a padawan who was eighteen years old and was known for her lightsaber skills. Her skills were so great that Cin Drallig, the saber instructer made her his padawan. Serra would only tell this to her friends, but she had a major crush on Cin.

While hanging out with her friends, Ahsoka saw a man in his early tweties walk up to them. Ahsoka had never seen this man before at the Jedi temple and didn't know his name, but he must be a Jedi Knight because he had a lightsaber hooked to his belt. In spite of the fact that he must have been a Jedi Knight he was dressed in cillian clothes. He had short brown hair with a single blonde streak in it. If Ahsoka hadn't been dating Rex, she would have found this new guy cute and probably would have developed a crush on him.

"Is one of you Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy," said the man as he stumbled over her long name.

"That would be me, but most people call me Scout," said Scout as she stood up with a nervous look on her face. Ahsoka couldn't blame her, this guy might be from the Agri Corps and was here because she was now going to be forced to go there.

"Good, my name is Ferus Olin and I had trained to be a Jedi Knight, but I had left the order right before the Clone Wars. Yoda had contacted me and told me that the Order needed more Jedi Knights because many Knights have been killed during the war. He told me that you are going to be my padawan," said Ferus with a smile.

The group cheered as scout hugged Ferus. But Ahsoka then heard her comlink go off and everyone went quiet to see who was contacting her. "This is Ahsoka speaking," said Ahsoka as she turned on her comlink.

"Snips, I am about to be at the Jedi Temple because Dooku told me that he would only tell me who the Sith Master is, meet me at the entrance," said Anakin's voice.

"Alright Skyguy," said Ahsoka right before she turned off her comlink. Everyone started to talk and made speculations about who they thought the Sith Master would end up being. But Ferus just had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You are Anakin's padawan, lat time I checked the Jedi Council didn't really trust Anakin so I wouldn't see them being too keen on giving him a padawan. They seemed to think that he would be a bad influence to a padawan," said Ferus.

"I don't know what Anakin was like when you last saw him, but he had matured a lot and is a great Jedi Master," said Ahsoka right before she left.

While Ahsoka was walking to meet Anakin, she hoped that Ferus wasn't one of those Jedi that hated Anakin because she acutally liked the guy.

* * *

Once Anakin, Obi-Wan, and R2-D2 made it to the Jedi Temple they saw that Ahsoka and Mace were waiting for them. "You made promt arrival, that is good. Normally we would have a Council Member accompany you into Dooku's cell, but he said that he wold only talk to you alone. We even had to remove all of the listening devices that could let us listen to your conversation with him," said Mace as he started to lead them to the holding cells.

Waiting outside the cell was the rest of the Jedi Council. Each person had a nervous look on their faces. Most of them hoped that they would soon and end the war, but they didn't know if they could trust Dooku because he was a Sith Lord.

The door was then opened and Anakin then walked into the holding cell. Anakin saw that Dooku was sitting in a meditation pose on the floor. Anakin saw that Dooku's lost limb hadn't been replaced. Anakin wondered if it was because the Jedi refused to let him have it replaced or if it was because Dooku didn't want a new mechanical limb.  
When Anakin cleared his throat, Dooku opened his eyes and gave him an almost grandfatherly smile. "I see that the Jedi Council really are willing to give into my demands," said Dooku.

"We need to find out who the Sith Master is so we can end the war, I would have dressed in a pink frilly dress if it was going to make you tell me who the Sith Lord is. But why will you only tell me, we aren't exactly best friends, in fact we have clashed quite a few times," said Anakin.

"I never really believed in the ways of the Sith, I only joined the Sith Order because I wanted to lash out at the Jedi Order because they didn't do anything to keep Qui-Gon from dying. But what I didn't know was that Sidious was only using me to help him create his empire and to be a sacrifice to you so he could make you his Sith aprentice," said Dooku.

"Why would he want to make me his aprentice, many believe that I might be the Chosen One who is said to destroy the Sith," said Anakin.

"The Chosen One is a powerful being that either will either choose to be on the light side or the dark side of the Force. Whichever side the Chosen One chooses will get a great advantage in this war between the light and the dark, in fact you will be the deciding factor on who wins this war.

"Also there is no question about whether or not you are the Chosen One, you are and no one else is. There have been specultions, but they are only that speculations. The reason why you are the Chosen One is because Qui-Gon believed that you were the Chosen One without any doubt. Pardon the pun, but you were chosen to be the Chosen One," said Dooku.

"Who is the Sith Master, you had told Obi-Wan that the Sith Master has a lot of influence in the Senate which he will use to take control of it," said Anakin.

"Indeed he does, in fact you have known him since you were just a littl boy. When Sidious met you he knew that you were the Chosen One and he knew that he had to have you as his aprentice, but didn't want to waste his time training you so he let the Jedi train you while he gained your friendship and made you trust him. But really he was using your fears to make you turn towards the Dark Side of the Force so he could eventually make you his aprentice when the time was right," said Dooku.

"Who is he," said Anakin fearing what the answer would be.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," said Dooku.

"That is impossible, Palpatine is my friend," said Anakin with horror in his voice.  
"Search your feelings, you know it is true. Palpatine is a cunning and manipulative man, he is using your fear of loss to make you his aprentice. He used his dark powers to kill your mother and he will do the same to kill your wife. Kill him before he kills Padme. If he mentions Darth Plagueis you will know that I have been telling the truth," said Dooku.

Anakin just left the room without saying anything. As much as he hated to think it, he feared that Dooku was telling him the truth.

* * *

Ferus thought that he had gotten over his jealousy of Anakin, but now he knew that it wasn't that case. Just hearing the voice of Anakin still filled him with anger. While the main reason that Ferus left the Jedi order was because he felt responsible for the death of a friend, he also felt that he could never be a true Jedi Knight if he clung to his anger that he had towards Anakin.

When Ferus was a boy some people speculated that he might be the Chosen One since his mother claimed that she didn't know who his father was. But when Anakin came into the picture everything changed. Since an important Jedi claimed that Anakin was the Chosen One many other people started to believe him and started to ignore Ferus. What was worse was when he found out that the only reason that his mother didn't know who his father was because she was a prostitue not because he was the Chosen One.  
People at the Jedi Temple started to call him the whore's son behind his back. There were some people that ever said that they believed that Ferus and his mother came up with a plot to make everyone believe that he was the Chosen One even though Ferus never met his mother. Since Ferus couldn't confront his mother, he took out all of his anger on Anakin. But to be fair Anakin wasn't that fond of Ferus either.

While he was on his self imposed exile from the Jedi Order, he didn't really have to think about Anakin as often as he used to. At one point he believed that he might one day be able to get over his anger at Anakin and one day be able to go back to the Jedi Order. When the Clone Wars started many of the Jedi Knights started to die, it got to the point when some of the more promising people that were sent to the Agri Corps were brought back to the Jedi Temple and made into either Jedi Knights or padawans depending on their ages. At one point Yoda started to contact Ferus saying that he should come back to the Jedi Order because what he was doing now was a waste of his tallent. But at the time Ferus didn't know if he was ready to return.

But one day he met a woman at a cantina named Sabe, he found out that she lived on Coruscant because of her job as Senator Amidala's handmaiden and body guard.

Sabe interested Ferus greatly and made Ferus get over his reluctance to come back to the Jedi Order. If he came back to the Jedi Order there might be a chance that he could see Sabe more often. Now Ferus wondered if he made the right choice. Thankfully he was able to meet up with Sabe again and he found out where she was staying. Ferus then decided that he was going to visit her now.

Author's Note: I could actully picture Anakin having a tough time believing that Palpatine is the Sith Master especially since Dooku was the one who told him since he thinks that Palpatine is his friend and Dooku is the Sith Lord that cut off his right arm. I also like the character of Ferus even though Anakin is my favorite character, I have always wondered why Anakin and Ferus hate each other so much. In the next chapter Anakin comes up with a plan to find out if Dooku is telling the truth, Padme finds out that Rush Clovis is out prison, and Ferus comes to visit Sabe and I might have it to where he accidently sees Padme and Anakin kiss.


End file.
